Golden Hero
by Anime Ice
Summary: After the destruction of his planet a boy who was chosen to protect the universe with the power he had been given will have to fight for not only him, but for all the people of earth and the ones he loves. OCxOC


**Hello and Welcome to my first**

**Story that I wrote and decided to**

**Put it on fanfiction and see what**

**You all think of it so don't be mean about it**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

In a galaxy that shined with the heart of goodness and the people of each planet filled with shining hope that helps their planet stay strong. This galaxy hold six planets and these six planets are the six guardian planets of peace that protect the universe and galaxy from the forces of darkness. On one of these planets the people all of the people shine with goodness that it makes the sun look like a speck of light. In a palace that was bigger than the rest on the planet and inside this palace their lived the five guardians of the planet "Glorean." These guardians poses an orb that was created from the orb of life that is the source of power for the planet, but also the source of goodness for all. The peace of the planet was kept for many years till the day the sky turned dark and all the goodness in people turned to fear as the darker half of the orb of life that was sent off somewhere into space to never be harm to their planet, but it seems not even that protected them from the harm it would do. The dark force declared war with the guardians and this war soon brought the planet into it as the dark force was not alone and brought an army where it soon turned the planet into an all out war that lasted many years. The other planets tried to get involved in the war, but found themselves in the same situation that brought darkness to the six planets. After many years of fighting it all ended when the dark lord tried to steel the orb of life, but was stopped by one of the five guardians who was able to survive the war that took the life of the other guardians.

The two fought for the orb and in the end the orb of life was spilt in half, but before they could take the other half back from the other the planet started to shake in tremors that shook the whole planet. They each went their separate ways knowing the planet was about to end. The last of the guardians knew that all transportation was destroyed and the only ship was the one he had built in case this ever happen. He couldn't fit in the ship, but knew that he wouldn't need to since he wasn't the one who would be the last of his people to live, no that would be his newborn son who he knew would be able to stop the future darkness that would try to take over the every universe. As his last words he gave his son not only the orb of life, but also he fused his own orb with his son not wanting him to fuse with the orb of life just yet. He and his wife said their farewells with a few tears and watched as the ship with their son went flying through the dark skies. Soon the ship was far enough to see the planet shine before blowing up and you could see the bright blast from nearly 10 miles. The ship soon left the destroyed planet as the six guardian planets became five.

The ship was flying for who knows how long, before reaching its destination as it entered the planet's atmosphere before crashing down in a field of crops. A small farm was near the field as two figures came out of the house that they lived in wearing night gowns as the man was carrying a shotgun. As they got close enough to see the ship all beat up, but before they could get closer the hatch started to open as the couple took a step back to see the hatch open all the way before the sound of crying can be heard as the women decided to take a peek only for her husband to stop her, but she just ignored him and just kept on getting closer to the ship till she could see through the smoke a small shape of a baby crying out to whoever could hear. The women felt sorry and forgot about the ship and grabbed the baby as it started to calm down as the women was rocking him in her arms.

Brenda, what are you doing, asked the man who was the apparently her husband since the women was wearing a ring.

Oh, stop it Jordan just look at the poor thing, said "Brenda" as she was holding a sleeping baby in her hands.

That the problem, your carrying something that just fell from the sky, said "Jordan."

Before Brenda could respond a faint glow at the front of the ship suddenly made them stop what they were doing to see the light shine in front of the ship before it formed a man in a robes that were all gold with little shine as the man looked at the couple with a sad and happy smile, while the couple just looked at the mysterious figure.

Hello to whoever found my child, I am sorry about the responsibility I am about to put on you as this was nessceray. I come from a planet that protects every universe from darkness, our planet is not the only one as there are five others, but if you are hearing this message then me and the rest of our planet have been destroyed. For whatever reason I am asking you to please watch over my child till he is at the right age to face the challenges that are to come with being the last of our kind, said the mysterious figure.

Wait what challenges, asked "Jordan."

I was hoping he would know when the time comes, but right now I need you to take of me and until the times comes, I want you to protect this white box. A small opening in the ship opened and a white box came out as Jordan walked up to it before grabbing it. I need you to take care of that box and when the time comes, give it to my son. My orb is already inside him and will help him when he is ready. Also I would like you to give this to my son when you decide to tell him of who he truly is, but if you decide to take him it is your decision, said the mysterious man.

The two just looked at the man before Jordan just let out a sigh as he lowered his gun. You know I don't take things that just fell from the sky, but I am not going to sit here and let some government agents take this poor child away and if you say something will be coming here to destroy earth, well might as well have someone to help defend us, said "Jordan."

I thank you for everything you have done and hope he doesn't cause you any trouble while he is growing up, said the mysterious figure as he then disappeared.

The parents of the new born baby looked at the ship before the mom decided to head home while the father would take care of the ship.

**I hope you like this chapter and**

**I will do the next chapter real soon**

**Anyway I hope you review**

**And I will put the next chapter soon**

**So don't go anywhere and **

**Review.**


End file.
